


Brother

by lishuponastar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishuponastar/pseuds/lishuponastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss was something he was well versed in. Getting something back, however, he was not.<br/>He turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

“Brother…”  
He’d missed that; the word, deep and rumbling through Benny’s chest, as if the word needed to escape so desperately. It held so much meaning for him; for both of them. Dean closed his eyes, the blankness behind his eyelids giving him control. It had always been difficult to control his emotions, his voice becoming gravelly, almost shaking with the unshed tears. The tears he couldn’t let go; the tears that had dried up after every death he had suffered through. Loss was something he was well versed in. Getting something back, however, he was not.  
He turned.  
“Benny. My friend-,” His throat closed up, eyes stuck to the face of the friend he’s last seen after their escape from Purgatory. He hadn’t changed. Vampire youth. A dry, almost pained chuckle burst out of him. His face was still darkened with scruff and the flat grey hat was resting limply on his balding head, his body leaning slightly to the left and his mouth half upturned in a hopeful smile. “Benny. It’s good to see you.”  
Benny raised a hand, tipped his cap forward, his half smile turning into a full blown grin. “You as well, my brother. How have you been?”  
“Busy. Yourself?”  
“I have to say, I don’t remember life being this slow going before…” Benny moved forward, favouring one leg in the movement, until he was stood within arm’s reach of Dean.  
“Purgatory will do that to a guy,” Dean took a step back, looking down and rubbing roughly at the back of his neck.  
“Dean.”  
“Benny. I missed you. I thought you’d-”  
“I missed you too. I meant to call you. I just had to get control of myself. You know how it is.”  
“I do. I’m glad you’re trying.”  
“I owe this all to you Dean. I’m not going to break your trust like that.” He leaned forward, a hand reaching up quickly and catching the other man’s shoulder. The weight of it broke his resolve and he stepped forwards into Benny’s open arms. The embrace was warm and comforting. Something he never got much of. “Thank you Dean. Brother.”  
Dean’s reply was muffled when he spoke, but the smile was obvious in his voice, “No problem… brother.”


End file.
